The Crystalized Pheonix
by CiaossuWarty
Summary: Ace was staring at the sky when he suddenly saw a bright figure flying , surprisingly the figure was a pheonix ! Marco x oc includes the Whitebeard pirates , this is my first fanfic pls leave reviews ( bad summary , currently learning how to do intro...)
1. sabo in a pinch !

**ciaossuwarty: **hi guys this is my first fanfic hope u enjoy the fanfic, actually i have thought about the story aleady but because i never knew how to post the fanfic i never got to share it... - i felt dumb -

**tsune-san**: hi guys and im fox-san ( tsune means fox ) nice to meet u

**Both :** and we hope u enjoy the fanfic and review plssss whether it is good or bad !

**ciaossuwarty: **i change my mind i just want good fanfics

**tsune-san:**pls ignore her...

* * *

"What a nice day ! it's perfect for setting sail !" exclamed sabo as he sail along with the boat , the people who were welcoming the tenryubito screamed in fear as one of the fisherman with a yellow shirt pointed to sabo's 'boat' and shierked that the boat belongs to him and panicked as that was his only boat

"look ! he has a black flag on it ! Does he think that he's a pirate ?! " another wellcomer exclamed as people around the crowd was worried for the kid with blue attire .

" hey kid come back to the coast this instant ! " the person holding the den den mushi was commanding him to come back.

'the scariest fate for me is to lose myself in this country and turn into something else ' he thought to himself as he planned to not go back to the so called 'hell' as he spun the steering wheel .

' Is it sabo on that ship ?' a mysterious bird figure painted in sky blue wondered as it flew to the world gorvernment ship to confirm the identify of the person on the fishing boat

Birds crawed as they reveal the beauty of the magnificent ship that was decorated with a huge gold lion along with the sides painted with a mixture of white and blue , the contrust of the ship was truly amazing , sabo daydreamed about having a ship this big when he measured his fishing boat to the Gorvernment ship , 'i'll die if i crush into it ' he cleverly made use of the steering wheel to move the fishing boat and soon cross sides with a tenryubito , while he cross sides with the ship , the tenryubito noticed the small boat and questioned his bodyguard what is that boat , " it seems like it is a fishing boat " the guard was not aware that by the time he explained it to him the tenryubito has aleady aimed a rifle at the boy's boat .

"commoner"he spat the word in disgust as the fishing boat was attacked by the aiming rifle " despicable fellow " he continued as he looked at the boat in hopes of the boat sinking the person riding on it

" the boat has been shot ! " " he must have angered the tenryubito !" " is the kid alright ?" , screams of concern were protested as sabo took out his jacket and tried to gust the fire away but t no avail .

" damm the boat is on fire ! why they suddenly fire at me ?! " the flames that covered the ship grew bigger as it fed the wood from the boat itself , sabo realised that and he avoided going near the fire while trying to extinguish the fire with his jacket alone .

sabo can barely hear the tenryubito and the bodyguard talking but he knew that the bodyguard was trying to defend hi with words that he was only a child but the tenryubito said that child or not he was still a pirate and had a black flag .

"furthermore...a mere commoner had the nerve to sail beside my ship ! " his anger suddenly exploded as he ained yet another rifle shot not at the ship , but on sabo . the shot was aimed at sabo and before he knew it , the boat he was on had exploded . the remains of his hat and the goggles accompanied flew and landed on the surface of the , the people that were looking was speechless , upon their eyes was the boat wrecked and the tenryubito angry yet glad that the despicable one was 'killed'.

to his sudden surprise there was a pheonix covered with sky blue crystals , carrying sabo on its back , the blue attire boy seems to have lost conscious and the pheonix glared at the angered tenryubito .

at the mist of the humongous crowd stood dogra , he was shocked by the events folding and there was crystal the pheonix flying in front of the tenryubito , prepared to face the words the tenryubito was about to spill

* * *

**a day after and it was night at a certain village in east blue**

" vyoure late dragon ! how long did vyou plan to keep vus waiting ? " a shadow that was covered with a cloak along with a big face questioned him as he was in front of the figure

"sorry " as dragon covered with a cloak apologised the figure with the big face noticed sabo on dragon's arms , he had a major injury that was probably injured due to rifle shots , "vyou...whats that ? " the big face pointed to the boy as the figure commanded the crew to attend to him , " really where have vyou been ?" the figure said

" meeting a pheonix ."

* * *

**ciaossuwarty :** okay thats the end of it( i actually did it in school as exams were over and the teacher gave permission for us to use the com lab lolz ) u guys would probably know who is the 'figure' its ivankov ! ( sry if i spelled the name wrong ) i don't know the gender of ivankov so sry pls tell me what it is in the reviews...

**tsune-san :** congrats to myself as i might be making an account for myself ! ( if the majority of u guys want that is )

**both : thanks for reading !**


	2. the shiny 'thing'

**ciaossuwarty :** hi guys how r u...

( a crow craws and suddenly feels that something's missing )

**ciaossuwarty** : ...WTH ? where's SHIROFOX-EMERALDEYES ? oh yea TSUNE-SAN decided to change her name cause she realised ( she should have knew sooner , considering she spends more time on reading fanfic than me...) that there was an author in this website that had the same name as her lolz -is it really a coincidence ?- and i don't think that there can be 2 accounts with the exact same name though , u cn check out the person if u want to but i think the person which had the same name as SHIROFOX-EMERALDEYES only has the account at the phone one...

( alone forever ) -crow flying in a distance-

**ciaossuwarty : **oh well pls review

* * *

**years later**

* * *

the seagulls had invited the next sunrise as ace woke up with a yawn , after changing and preparing his usual accesories , his red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, an orange elbow guard, a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue smilys that he adore, one frowning and one smiling,two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat , but most importantly his favourite part of the hat was a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels .

After finishing with his 'arrangements' he heard a sound , a familar yet childish one . " are u done yet ? the food is going to dissapear ! " as soon as he open the door there it stood thatch one of the commander of the Whitebeard Pirates as well as the current commander of the 4th division of the ship " yea im done ! let's go and eat ! i'm starving " ace proceeded and joined up with his best buddy as he walked to the cafeteria when he saw something gimmering in the sky , ' is it just my imagination or what ?' he thought as he asked his buddy the exact same question " huh... it must be ur imagination ! " ace thought a bit harder when thatch commented " why dont we hurry up and grab some grub , i told u that the food was going to be out right ? " as if agreeing thatch , ace's stomach grumbled in agreement and ace rushed to the cafeteria

**after eating and meeting marco on the way**

"hey marco how's ur journey ?" thatch asked which lead to the flaming boy and himself to wonder

" other than meeting 3 pirate ships along the way the mission was not a problem !" marco replied and the two buddies instantly thought ' mission ? i thought he went back to the island just to take his sash back ?' before marco could even continued his story , he noticed a 'thing' that was in fact shiny and bright at the same time "whats that ?" ...

* * *

**ciaossuwarty :** sry i actually finished the story aleady when i accidentily pressed the 'back' button even before saving it... so i became too lazy and decided to make the story into a cliffhanger ! hahahahahaha ! yea...

**SHIROFOX-EMERALDEYES:** hi ! im tsune-san and im now officially called shirofox-emeraldeyes ! just call me snowfox ! ( if u know what i mean )

**both : pls review and comment !**

**SHIROFOX-EMERALDEYES : and im back !**


	3. cliffhanger ( will redo )

**ciaossuwarty: ** hey guys im back ! im ciaossuwarty !

**shirofox-emeraldeyes : ** and im tsune-san ! aka snowfox-kun !

**ciaossuwarty :** and i would like to thank our first reviewer , shirani for reviewing ! first of all , the reason why i never put caps on the first sentence is because im toooo LAZY !

**shirofox-emeraldeyes :** yup and she lately has to attend exams ( EOY ones , meaning End Of Year exams ) so we sorta rushed the first two chapters sry... but this chapter is definately not rushed so no fears !

**ciaossuwarty : to be very blunt i only expected 1-2 reviewers after posting 5 chapters so when i saw the review i was surprised...**

**both : **enjoy !

* * *

"whats that ?"... marco glanced into the sky and noticed a shiny 'thing' , the other surrounding pirates looked up and panic arise , soon there was a huge commotion .

"is that a meteor or something cause its going fast ! " one of the whitebeard pirates assumed and the others in fear as if it was a meteor , the ship might get crushed by it . at first there was a commotion only for the random pirates but soon the commanders also realised that whatever the shiny 'thing' is , it would definately pose a huge problem , the 'thing' was gliding rapidly towards the ship itself

'wait ? gliding ? ' the fourth commander looked closer to the 'thing' and realised that the 'thing' was a bird !

* * *

as the bird was swooping down , it seem to realise the fact that there was something in the sea and it decided to land there , hence instead of going slower , it was gliding so fast that on closer inspect , you could see a tunnel of air around it and from the looks of a naked eye , it looks like the thing was flaming while gliding down .

* * *

among the huge commotion , the commanders notice that ace was a bit quiet , or _maybe_ too quiet , the commanders find it strange as normally ace would be the first one to notice the 'thing' and the first thing he would do would be to warn the others while trying to protect the ship . instead what their eyes reveal to them was an ace staring at the 'thing' as if trying desperately to find out the identification of the 'thing' or rather , the _bird_ .

before they knew it , the bird was like even nearer to them , the bird was at first on the vast sky , gliding as if it did not even move , but now one could see that the birds's movements in the sky was even faster .

"i can't bear it anymore frooshthay ! let me shoot it down thay ! " the commander froosth exclaimed as he aimed a bazooka at the bird , not just any bazooka , it was the type used to aim at giants and seakings , upon seeing the special design of the bazooka the others immediately hold him down , " wait a minute captain we don't even know what's that thing ! "

" i think its a bird though " thatch finally after inspection said, the others was shocked for his word were almost impossible , how could a bird fly that _fast _? but on second thought , this is the new world , anything could happen...

suddenly,ace raised one of his hands to froosth , the other commanders ( including froosth himself ) were surprised when he said " wait a minute "

now the bird was so close that you ould see the bird's body were glistering , feathers made out of green crystals as it glided to the ship . As if on cue , ace suddenly called out to the large bird " oi its me do you remember me ? " as the bird flew even lower , it suddenly clashed to ace

* * *

**ciaossuwarty :** ok i obviously did a bad job on this fanfic... *apologise*

**pls review and express what u think of the fanfic cause to me it does not look right...**


	4. soaring sis , relieved ace

**ciaossuwarty : **hi guys... yea i know that i recently posted the thing but after getting the second reviewer , **4fireking** , i decided to do an extra one !

**shirofox-emeraldeyes :** whats more since holidays came to visit us we can have more time to write fanfic *cheers*

**both :** pls enjoy !

* * *

the bird suddenly clashed with ace... actually it was more of a 'crystal hug' ( did i mention that the bird was made out of crystal ?) , the bir- no *ahem* the real identify of the bird was in fact a huge pheonix with green crystals ( known as emeralds ) , its wings radiated by the basking of the sunlight , making the sun look pathetic , it echoed out of excitment as if it was reunited with its family

" you remember me don't u crystal !" ace's excitement got into him and the pirates ( including commanders ) were very surprised

"ehhhhhhh ?! "

**...after a few arguments and so called 'calming ways ' that marco suggested **

" well she's my sister not biological though " ace explained calmly as the pheonix sat down , looking as if it was relaxing on the beach , just that instead of lying on the 'sand' , it cuddled and its wings folded , laying side by side of its body , looking very harmless .

" so basically u r saying that this bird..." the pheonix glared at him , its eyes telling him to entitle it properly " ...i mean pheonix is ur sister ? and u and the pheonix aka crystal and luffy along with sabo lived together in dawn island ? " the fourth commander questioned " yea and its been a long time since i seen u ! " ace diverted his attention to the pheonix which is equally excited upon meeting its brother .

" so this guy is a pheonix ! soo cool and i thought that marco was the only pheonix present ! " marco upon hearing him felt like strangling thatch but stopped himself from doing something reckless

"i'm not a guy u know "

the whitebeard pirates heard the voice and slowly looked at the pheonix which were now staring at them , another 'ehhh' came out from their mouths along with their eyes popping out...

**after going to whitebeard there ( ok im lazy r u HAPPY ) **

**crystal POV**

" so your name is crystal and you are ace's older sister ?" whitebeard said as he chunk down another large bottle of sake

"yes" i said as i looked at my sorroundings , commanders were lined up in two rows while standing , and the first division , marco the pheonix , was standing right beside whitebeard aka edward newgate , my little brother ace was standing beside me while being nervous , i simply folded my wings and was standing still waiting for an answer

"gurararara !" he laughed weirdly as i was still not amused , i was waiting for 3 words

" you may stay " there the three words came from his mouth and i was elated , who would not want to stay with her brother , and a _younger__ one _that is , ace seems to be excited and was iterally flying

* * *

**ciaossuwarty:** yes i know it was short but better than nothing right ? and today i am = hyperactivee !

**snowfox :** for those who don't know , the lesser she is stress and the more she is happy , the better she will write so yea...

**both : **pls review and its ok to pm us as long as it is NOT SPAMMING !


	5. the short fact

**shirofox-emeraldeyes :** hi guys and i would be writing this chapter today as ciaossuwarty is too busy planning for a BBQ ! ENJOY !

* * *

" i'm hungry ! do u have and jewels in this ship ? " crystal the pheonix exclaimed as she and ace was walking out of the assembly hall ( the place where whitebeard and commanders are in ) , " i don't think we have them , we only have gold , nothing else " ace said and soon thatch and marco joined up . " the name's thatch , and this pineapple is marco " marco stared jaggers as he mumbled a 'i'm not a pineapple' , "oh ! i'm crystal nice to meet u , do u have any jewels that i can eat ? " thatch and marco were surprised that this pheonix could munch on jewels but marco regained and went to his small bag that he has been carrying for his previous journey " while on my journey i faced some pirate ships and i managed to carry some with me " he said calmly as he pass them to crystal . " i have some surprises i would like to show u , thatch , marco ! " ace said and he was brave enough to snatch the jewels from the pheonix that was about to put some into her mouth " hey ! what r u doing ?! " cryatal got angry and immediately chased artef ace who was going to the deck of the ship

" what do u think ace is going to show us ? " thatch questioned marco and he strugged , not knowing the feat that ace is going to show , soon they heard ace calling out for them in the deck and they followed ace

What marco and thatch saw on the deck was crystal sitting on the wooden floor while waiting for ace , as ace had the bag of jewels mainly on crystals food list . thatch and marco were surprised that the emerad pheonix was calm instead of rapaging on ace who stoled crystal's so called 'food' , the next thing they knew was them sitting on the wooden floor awaiting ace's surprise.

"watch this ! " ace said excitingly as he threw a garnet at crystal's beak , she made use of her beak to grab the garnet and swallow it , suddenly , a burst of colours radiated on her green crystals and a flash of red light came on crystal as she sat there as if nothing happen , she could practically see marco and thatch's mouth dropped , wide-eye marco finally spoke up

"how on earth did she do this ?" marco questioned flabbergasted as thatch nodded in agreement " its part of nature " the radiating pheonix replied calmly

" thats amazing pheonix ! " on of the bystanders stouted in excitement as the other compliments wave from the pirates to crystal

" can u give back my food now ? " crystal glared at ace annoyed at what he had did to her and soon ace sheepishly gave back the crystals to her and before she know it , more jewels were given to her in sacks of bags " hey ! u must be hungry ! here i have some of them that u would like ! " one of the pirates replied as the others follow suit , soon she was surround with bags of jewels as crystal's eyes sparkle upon the luck that she has , ace looked at the pirates suspiciously , ' the only time when they had generosity is when they are planning something...'

* * *

**shirofox-emeraldeyes :** sry for the short story although i did not update early ! i promise that the next chapter will be better !


End file.
